The Mword
by LaurenIsMe
Summary: When Max tries to enter back into Lorelai's life, Luke tries to act like he doesn't care. Is there trouble in paradise?
1. Chapter 1

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Kirk, It is so."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you have to, this is my diner!"

"Well I won't pay!"

"Kirk, don't play with me right now!"

The bell rings and Lorelai enters

"Lorelai, will you please tell Luke that when you are figuring tax you do not round up?"

"Well, Actually Kirk…" Lorelai begins to say

"Never mind, I know you'll take his side," He says while pouting

"Well I can't deny it. You're a Jet from the first cigarette," She turns to Luke, "Hi Hun." Then she leans in for a kiss

"Let me just finish up with him and I'll be right back" He gives her the satisfaction that she needed and Kissed her.

"Ok, but don't take long with Bernardo over her or you're going to force me to start snapping for some attention."

Lorelai walks over to the counter and sits down in 'her' seat. The same seat she sits in everyday when Rory isn't there. She says she sits there because that is the seat where you can get the best view of Luke's butt, and she is the only one allowed to do that. She asked Luke to cover the seat so that no one else can sit in it but her but he just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lorelai, how's your day been so far?" Lane asks cheerfully

"It's been fine and yours?"

"Mine has been fantastic!"

"And why is that?" Lorelai asks with a look like Lane did something slick or dirty

"Oh No! Not that fantastic, but I just got a raise from Luke and my mother went to a religious revival and won't be back for a while.

"Oh, I hope she doesn't run into Jim Jones Jr. That could be a mess."

"Is there a Jim Jr.?" Lane asks with a confused look on her face

"Probably, the man could convince those people to give him anything, I wouldn't be surprised if you could populate Stars Hollow with his kids" She replies

"Makes sense" Lane seems like she is understanding.

"So what is this Kirk/Luke argument about now?"

"Kirks check was off by a penny again"

Luke slams the door after Kirk walks out, picks up the money he threw down and adds it to the register

"God, can you believe him, everyday he comes in here and eats, I do the same math everyday and still he fights me for that penny"

"Oh, well why don't you put out a 'take a penny, leave a penny jar'?" Lorelai says sarcastically

"Which reminds me, do you know a Max Medina?"

"How does a penny jar remind you of Max Medina?" She says with wonder

"Well he called and said that he needed to talk to you and to call him back as soon as possible, who is he?"

"Well, Hun, you've met him before"

"What does he look like?" Luke says trying to think

"Do you know what Marcellus Wallace looks like?" Lorelai says trying to have masculinity in her voice

"No" Luke replies confused because he knows Lorelai is referring to a movie but he just can't seem to keep up with her.

"Well, he looks nothing like him, Max is my ex-fiancé. The man that the whole town made me tell you about and when we took him here for breakfast he took forever looking at the menu" she replied hoping he wouldn't get mad at her because Max called

"Oh, now I think I remember, why is he calling you now?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know"

"So you're not going to call him back?" He asks waiting for the reply but developing a smile

"I don't think so, he has nothing for me." She says knowing that that is what she wanted and what Luke wanted to hear "Time for me to get back to the Inn. Se ya tonight?"

"Of course, I'll be the one with the Canadian mounting hat on" Luke said sarcastically

"Ok Burger boy" Lorelai replied while looking at Luke's head and thinking about him in the hat

Lorelai walked out and headed back to the Inn.

That night….

"Lorelai?"

"Up here babe!"

"In the room?"

"There isn't too much further then the room you can go when you come upstairs"

Luke just rolls his eyes and heads upstairs. When he reaches Lorelai he sees her in her sexy negligee waiting for Luke

"Wow! I should get this sort of greeting more often"

"I hope only by me though mister!" She says with a 5-year-old look to her

"I wouldn't accept it by anyone else" He says as he begins to undress for bed

"You're going to have to take off more clothes than that to get in this bed"

Luke just smiled and obeyed, he then lied in the bed next to Lorelai and begin to caress her.

"Wait before we do anything, Luke, I need to talk to you"

"Ok" Luke felt interrupted, " About what?"

"Well, Max called again a little while ago and I answered the phone"

"Oh, ok" Luke replies trying not to sound too jealous

"You don't want to know what he said?" Lorelai says feeling confused

"Ummm… I guess so, what?" Trying to sound nonchalant

"Well if you aren't interested in why my ex called out of the blue…" She says sounding angry and beginning to get out of the bed

"Lorelai," Luke says grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him, "I want to know."

Then he gives her a gentle kiss

"Well, he called and when I answered the phone he sounded nervous but then he began to tell me why he called…" Lorelai begins to hesitate, "He wanted to know why I left him and tell me that he is still in love with me and that he wants me back"

"What was your reply?" Luke says developing an angry look

"Luke," Lorelai says with a duh smile on her face, "I said that there isn't a chance because I'm with you"

"Did you tell him that you were with ME or you were in a relationship?"

"Well it doesn't really matter, but I told him that I was with the perfect man and when he asked if he knew the man I said that it was Luke Danes"

Luke had a big smile because he loved the fact that Lorelai wasn't ashamed of him at all

"OK"

"But hey, I didn't make myself this sexy to argue, so come over here" as she taps on the bed and gives Luke a seductive look while Luke just can't help smiling which he was doing a lot more since he started dating Lorelai.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since she spoke to Max. He has tried to call a few more times but Lorelai never answered. Her choice to not speak to Max had little to do with Luke. She felt that she was at a point in her life where no one could screw anything up between her and the love of her life.

Entering the diner-

"Hey Lorelai, whatchya here for?"

"The same thing I come for everyday Lane"

"Oh right, coffee"

"And to sit here and look at my burger boys buns for a little while"

"I'll act like I didn't here that"

"Act away youngin', you'll be saying the something about your man if they get an ass like mine"

Lane just shakes her head and walks away. Luke comes from the back with a jar of pickles in his hands.

"Oh, hey babe" Lorelai says as she notices Luke before he sees her.

-CRASH- Luke drops the jar of pickles

"Oh, umm, hey, hey, hey Lor-e-lai, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, besides listening to you see how many different ways there are to say hey, I came for some coffee."

"Oh, ok" He grabs the coffee cup and pours her some coffee, but only a little bit because he isn't paying attention to the cup.

"Luke, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, just thought you weren't coming today because you usually come at 1 and it's 1:20, I just figured.."

"Well, I had to run to Hartford to pick up a rug for the inn and on my way back I got stuck behind Miss Daisy, but I can leave if you.."

"No, no, no.." He interrupted her, "That's not how I meant it at all, stay, stay, I really want you to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

Lorelai thought that there was something wrong with how Luke was reacting but she figured not to say anything because she was going to see him later on that night

At Lorelai's house

Knock-knock

"Luke, if that's you knocking you're going to be in big trouble mis…" she opens the door, "…ter

"Hi Lorelai"

"Jason, why are you here"

"Ummm, I've asked my parents that time and time again but they can't seem to give me a straight answer but I assume you're here the same way."

"You know what I mean Jason, here, at my house, UN-invited"

"I know Lorelai, but you don't understand, It's been 6 months and.."

"exactly Jason.. 6 months, move on!"

At that moment Luke walked onto Lorelai's driveway and saw what was going on, he stepped aside and listened to Lorelai talk to Jason.

"I can't move on"

"Yes you can, I have"

"You have?"

"Yes, and I'm very happy"

"How long have you been 'moved on'?"

"6 great months"

"Was he rebound?"

"No he was bounce back! You need to go, he'll be here and I don't you to be here when he gets here"

"Why not? You too ashamed of him?"

"Far from it mister, I'm ashamed of you, the fact that I even had feeling for you.."

"Lorelai, tell me one thing, did you love me?"

"No, it was more like lust, just physical and a little bit of spite."

"Do you love this man"

"I think I do"

Just then, Jason reaches in and grabs Lorelai for a kiss.

"Why did you do that, you bastard?"

"You're telling me you didn't feel anything?"

"Just your malevolent mouth abuse it's rights!" Her tome is now high and she is screaming

"Lorelai, I love you, I want you to love me"

"I need you to go"

"I can't, I won't"

"GO JASON!"

"NO!"

Luke runs to Lorelai's door

"Jason I think it's time for you to go"

"This has nothing to do with you.."

"Hell if it doesn't, I think Lorelai asked you to leave and I think you should listen"

"Lorelai, is this him? The man of you dreams?"

"Yes it is Jason"

Jason looks at Luke, "Good luck, you'll need it if you want to stay with her, she runs all her men away.."

"I don't need it thank you very much, I think I'm here to stay"

"And what makes you so sure of that"

"This" Luke pulls a ring out of his pockets. "Lorelai, I know I've been acting a little weird lately and this is why. I have loved you for… As long as I can remember. I watched you develop through relationships with men, Rory and the town. I've held back for too long but I think this right now is right. I'm all in, I need you to know that."

Lorelai stood there for a few minutes while Jason stood there with his jaw open

Luke continued "I know this wasn't the exact right moment, but I planned on asking tonight anyway so I guess.."

"Luke.."

"Yeah"

"You've been there for everything, my breakups, my financial problems, my daughter… yet still you were always the one to 'bust me out.' I know it must've broke your heart everytime you see me look at or talk about another man and I fell guilty for that. If I ever lost you, I would be the one lost. I would like nothing more then to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Really" Jason chimed in

"I told you that I was in, and I meant that too"

Luke just stood up and grabbed Lorelai and they began to kiss. Lorelai pulled Luke in the house and slammed the door, leaving Jason on the porch still standing in awe.

Lorelai came up for breath. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

" I just want you to know how happy I am at this moment"

"Oh god Lorelai, you have no idea!"


End file.
